Evil Kerbecs 230XF
Evil Kerbecs 230XF is an unreleased Balance-Type beyblade in the Rex Wreck Attack 2-Pack with a recolored Nightmare Rex SW145SD Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the God of Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads, which are biting the chain going through the edge of their mouths. The motif is featured on a light green facebolt. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is the heaviest clear Energy Ring so far. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black and gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent Kerbecs' fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel, along with BD145 in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or MF-Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. This is recolored version is a green shade. Fusion Wheel: Evil *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Evil/Killer has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Fusion Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Evil/Killer Gemios Fusion Wheel. As a result, Evil/Killer loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it performs horribly compared to the Top-Tier Stamina Fusion Wheels such as Earth, Thermal, Flame, Burn, Scythe, and Phantom. Customizations *Evil(Killer) Pegasus(Pegasis) II 100/90/W105/105R2F/XF/WF/F (Attack) *Evil(Killer) Pisces 85/90/100 MF/HF/F/SF Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track first released with Flame Byxis 230WD. It is quite thick, in that it lines down in order to protect itself from Beys designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis, as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. So, for example, a bey like Mercury Anubis with an 85 spin track would hardly affect a bey with 230. Higher tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago. TH170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Unless you want to make it smash from above, the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is a great spin track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Contrary to the looks of this BeyBlade, it will not get "thrown" around the stadium when hit from underneath, instead, if the attack is successful, Byxis will destabilize itself and begin to tip. Overall, this is a great defense and stamina track, as it provides great defense against low attackers, and wobbles when it loses its spin, giving it more stamina as a last resort. Even though TH170 outclasses 230 in defense and stamina, it can still be used in Defense and Stamina combinations.This version is a light green shade. Use in Defense customization: MF-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230 RSF Peformance Tip: (Extreme Flat) XF Xtreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Xtreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Xtreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. Trivia *This is the first time the Kerbecs Energy Ring/Clear Wheel has been released with a bey with out Hades and BD145 *This is the second time that a bey has been released with the 230 spin track, but without the 230WD combo (First in the Metal Fight Saga, second in all of beyblade history), the first was the Zero-G bey, Thief Saramanda 230WB. Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Balance Type